I Regret Nothing
by Fruity-Dragonfly
Summary: Their bosses didn't even see it coming.


**Just an insight to what happened in the suprise sniper paintball incident. I reread my story and this came to mind so I wrote it down and posted it up.**

**Don't forget to review~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

The signal was given, and the hunters slowly slid into place. The prey unawares that the end was near for them.

Guns aimed and ready, they waited for the final signal. The prey continued talking, soon-to-be-ruined fancy suits crinkling from the heat.

Just as they were moving onto the next topic, the final signal was given.

"ATTACK!" cried Prussia as he kicked open the doors and open fired on the nearest world leader.

This caused the rest of the nations to burst from very unlikely hiding spots. Hungary came from out of a large plant pot, America and Romano were firing like they were using machine guns from the window sill, both grinning insanely. Canada was sniping from the chandalier, Japan emerged from behind a tapestry, even little Latvia came out of a large trash can. The rest of the nations stormed in from the doors Prussia kick in, all wreaking havoic and shooting paintballs everywhere, especially their bosses.

The world leaders had got together to discuss the latest world issues, giving explicit instructions to security to make sure their nations didn't follow them. Their reasons being "You have your World Meetings and I have mine! So stay!" After commanding them to stay like some dogs, the nations made some quick phone calls and quickly deduced that they went to a meeting. So after spying around, they found the location and made a plan of revenge.

Now, the once spotless meeting room was splattered with a variety of pinks, yellows, blues, and every other color of the rainbow. The bosses themselves not fairing any better, even the nations were covered in paint from "accidental" friendly fire.

Security was running franticly around, trying to find out how they got in and detain them at the same time. Obviously that wasn't working out to well considering their colorful clothes.

Even the more stuffy and uptight nations were looking like they enjoyed finally taking out some frustration with their bosses.

It was hours until security was finally able to wrestle the last paintball gun away from Finland.

By now, the room was totally trashed. Ripped tapestries, overturned chairs and tables, paint in every place imaginable. There was no way this room was ever going to be used again. France didn't even look bothered by his completely destroyed meeting room, he was to busy trying to get a "victory hug" from England.

Now all the nations were standing in a line, hands handcuffed behind their backs, not even bothering to look ashamed.

Germany's boss stalked over, obviously mad if his glare was anything. Although the effect was somewhat ruined by the hot pink paint splattered across his face,"What,"he spat, " Were you thinking when you decided to barge in here like maniacs and shoot _paintball guns _at us?"

Russia was the one who answered, not even glancing up from where he was trying to clean paint off his scarf, "We thought it was fun, da? You can not just tell us to stay like mangy mutts."

Germany's boss just glared, Russia didn't even flinch, just gave a child-like smile back. Germany's boss just rounded to Germany himself,"You! I thought that you were more mature than to join in something like this!"

Germany hesintly replied, no one wants to get chewed out by their boss, but apparently it was going to happen to them all today,"With all due respect boss," he began, "You have been ignoring all of us lately. Not even taking in our suggestions before dissmissing them. We thought we could use a little payback."

America's boss decided to pipe in,"We could have you arrested for shooting at the world leaders for the rest of your immortal lives," he ignored Prussia's indignant shout, "Your just lucky we can't have anyone find out about you."

When no one spoke England's boss spoke up, "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

More silence, then suddenly, "I regret nothing," America said.


End file.
